


Headcanons: Manipulative Yandere Xander

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin Reader, M/M, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Manipulation, NSFW, Reader is Corrin, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform, Yandere, headcanons, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Any headcanons for male s/o (Corrin) and yandere Xander? Both nsfw and sfw please. Maybe Xander has been manipulating innocent Corrin since he was little?"





	Headcanons: Manipulative Yandere Xander

**SFW:**

  * The crush starts when the two of you are children.
  * It’s childish, and Xander hopes more than anything it will go away
  * He’s already been warned  **not to get attached.**
  * But the longer you stay in the fortress without any signs of something going wrong, the more he and his siblings visit, and as you all grow together, so do his feelings.
  * Eventually Xander will tell you the truth, that you aren’t their sibling, but he’ll lie and manipulate.
  * Even without knowledge of what’s to come, he’s afraid that once you know you’re not Nohrian you’ll try to leave.
  * So he tells you all about how your family in Hoshido didn’t want you
  * And makes sure to remind you how much the others, and of course himself love and care about you.



 

**NSFW:**

  * Is surprisnigly a good boy and will wait until marriage to actually have sex.
  * I was going to say is absolutely a top, but then I thought about big ol Xander being topped and being all blushy and awkward and I love it so he’s a switch now sorry thems the rules.
  * Scent kink?
  * Also he gets hard while sparing.
  * only with you tho so
  * Use that to your advantage I guess? Just don’t get stabbed ~~in the nonsexy way~~



**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
